The present invention relates to a unique, multi-purpose absorbent sanitary napkin, more particularly; to a sanitary napkin that is wider than that of a conventional sanitary napkin and is more absorbent, non-bulky, and flexible and will actually protect more. Most conventional sanitary napkins are narrow in width, which can cause fluid to flow down the inner thighs/legs, leaking onto the wearer garments. In the use of a conventional sanitary napkin, excessive fluid flow saturate, mostly, the middle of the napkin and flow outward, side to side, rather than up or down, which causes fluid to leak onto skin and garments, whether under or outer, or both. That is an inconvenience, and also an economic waste, when only two thirds of the product is being used. The conventional sanitary napkin is not flexible and does not provide maximum protection for the wearer. Especially, during the use of exercise, whether walking, running/jogging, stretching, bending or just switching positions from sitting or lying to standing or opening and closing of legs. The diameter of the wings is not wide enough to cover and protect, as a result, fluids can still flow pass the wings, onto the wearer's garments. Most conventional sanitary napkins does not absorb well enough to keep fluids from skin and flowing onto garments, therefore does not protect against orders well. Lastly, as the body temperature of the wearer increases and perspiration begins, the adhesive beings to weaken and cause the sanitary napkin to shift around, leaving the wearer uncomfortable and insecure. The conventional sanitary napkin is simply not designed to meet the need of every wearer, which is of different shapes and sizes.